If only he knew
by ma-au
Summary: Anzu sits in class and daydreams about a certain CEO...


AN: hey guys I'm really sorry for being so slow in updating my fics my schedule has been so tight and one more thing our stupid phone broke down so maybe I'll have an update next month promise so please read and review this only one shot...

IF ONLY HE KNEW...

One sunny Wednesday, in the classroom, Anzu sat by the window, with her cheek on her hand, she was not paying attention to the teacher in front who was ranting carelessly about what quadratic functions was all about. Anzu was not bored or anything, but still...

'UGH!!! Why can't I concentrate!!! This is so frustrating!!! Math is my favorite subject for goodness sake! Why can't I get his arrogant face off my mind!?' Anzu thought aloud she was thinking of a certain someone then she tried to focus on Miss Soroño, who was her adviser and her math teacher a bit strict and mysterious, hides everything in a smile she always said "Don't be deceived by my smile." Anzu was distracted a bit when she was thinking what a great teacher her adviser was, but then all her thoughts before came rushing back when she heard his name... "Seto Kaiba can you tell how to get the roots of an equation?" came Miss Soroño's voice "One way is through factoring." Kaiba replied quickly 'HMPH! Know it all! Not again! Why can't I get rid of him out of my thoughts?!' Anzu thought aloud furiously 'It's because of what happened yesterday...'

"AAAHHH!!! HHEEELLLLP!!! OAF!!!" Anzu yelled at the top of her lungs as she fell and landed on something or is it really...

"WHAT?!" Anzu said as she opened her eyes after the fall, she was surprised at what she found out, calm blue eyes meet the icy cold blue ones she was in the arms of none other than Seto Kaiba. "Are you alright Mazaki?" Kaiba asked as he placed Anzu down irritated at what he had just done. Anzu was really thinking hard at what just happened and didn't hear what Kaiba just said 'Okay clear the facts first! I was on the tree studying, then I fell asleep and went of balance, fell and he saved me?!' Anzu thought as she tried desperately not to believe what just happened and thinking that it was all a bad, really bad nightmare but something pulled her back to reality... "Mazaki I don't like to repeat myself but I understand that your brain is too slow to absorb this much information I'll make an exception, are you alright?" Kaiba asked frustrated at the awkward silence "What!!! How dare you!!!" Anzu said angrily with that Kaiba turned to leave "Hey! Where are you going?! I'm not done with you yet!!!" Anzu yelled after him Kaiba didn't turn to face her but he stopped and said "I see that fall didn't affect you. Since you're starting to babble again besides I'm late for class and you are as well, by the way..." Kaiba said as turned his head to face her "You're welcome." He said plainly and left the field Anzu was dumbfounded she couldn't believe it Seto Kaiba, her enemy, saved her, she just shrugged it off and left the field as well, thinking, that would be her last embarrassing encounter with the infamous Seto Kaiba, but that's what she thinks!

Later that afternoon after dismissal time Anzu was on the soccer field with her friends, Bakura, Joey, Tristan and Yugi she was the only girl in the group but she wasn't a tomboy or anything she just loves hanging out with them. While walking around the field with her best friend, Yugi, Tristan and Joey were teaching Bakura how to goal properly. Anzu was deep in thought about what had happened earlier that day she was so absorbed in her thinking that she didn't notice Yugi saying excuse and left her side since he was called by Duke to play Duel Dice Monsters Anzu didn't know she was walking towards the middle of the goal she just found out when she heard Tristan yell "ANZU WATCH OUT!!!" and before she knew it she was tackled to ground by someone saving her from the soccer ball. The air was taken out of Anzu when she fell on the ground and once again when she opened her eyes she met the same icy cold blue eyes she met and swore never would earlier and what caught her attention the most was that their faces were inches apart, she was blushing furiously which made Kaiba smirk proudly and then he moved his head closer, closer, and closer until their noses were touching each other and as he was about to move closer once more to tighten the gap, an irritating sound stopped him and yanked him off Anzu "KAIBA!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ANZU!!!" came Joey's angry voice while Tristan, Bakura, Duke and Yugi helped Anzu up "HMPH! That's gratitude! I just saved Mazaki from that soccer ball you just used your grimy foot on! And you wouldn't know, since you were too busy sniveling!" Kaiba retorted and walked pass them and left the field. After the incident on the soccer field, Anzu and her friends decided to just forget what happened and Anzu just followed Yugi's advice after she told him what had happened earlier that day that she would just swallow her pride and thank Kaiba when she sees him.

After dance class she was headed for the door when suddenly lightning struck "Oh no! Please no!" Anzu mumbled as she turned the knob and looked outside "great! Just great!" Anzu said when she saw that it was really pouring outside and she didn't even bring her umbrella but she had no choice so she ran out in the rain after five minutes of running she stopped and started to walk briskly thinking to herself that either way she would still get wet and thought that she was too tired since the dance moves that day were really difficult and really took a lot from her so she walked. "Great! I came late, scolded by Madam Luna, saved by my most hated enemy TWICE! getting wet can't this day get anymore peachier?!" Anzu said through gritted teeth and as if on cue a limo stopped right beside her and out came Seto Kaiba, who went to her and held an umbrella over her and walked beside her "What are you doing?!" She asked getting annoyed "What is it you think I'm doing?!" Kaiba retorted "I didn't ask for you to do this." Anzu said "Look Mazaki you may think I'm an arrogant jerk but I am still a gentleman and I will walk you home whether you like it or not." Kaiba replied "whatever." Anzu said as she quickened her pace but still Kaiba was tall so naturally he was able to catch up with Anzu easily they walked in silence until they reached Anzu's home she didn't say thank you since her pride was still eating her up she just nodded at him and went in her home.

'If only yesterday didn't happen... but still... I'm glad it did...what am I thinking!? I can't fall for Kaiba he's am arrogant jerk! Still... yesterday... he helped me and he even walked me home in the rain, he was being nice ... no! I'm not falling for him! Besides it's not like I'm writing his name a hundred times or anything...' "What?!" Anzu said as she saw as she opened her math graphing notebook and saw that one page was filled with Kaiba's name she was writing his name unconsciously 'Oh my gosh! I am really falling for him' Anzu admitted she spent the last few minutes of math denying about what she felt but in the end she gave in and finally admitted it to herself. While the students were heading out for recess, Anzu gathered her courage swallowed her pride and stood up. She walked slowly towards Kaiba who was still reading his book not caring for the world "Umm Kaiba..." Anzu stuttered "Hmm what is it?" Kaiba asked as he raised an eyebrow "I just want to say... thank you... " Anzu said relieved that she finally said it "sure as I said you're welcome." Kaiba replied and reverted his attention back to his book. Anzu smiled brightly and then heard Yugi call her "Hey Anzu let's go! Duke's buying snacks!" Anzu nodded and went to the door she stopped by the doorway and looked back at Kaiba who was still lost in his book Anzu sighed and said to herself "If only he knew..."

AN: so?! What do you guys think I was able make this cause this was suppose to be for my computer project so review!!! "Please and thank you!!!"


End file.
